memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Eerste slag om Deep Space 9
De Eerste Slag om Deep Space 9 was het startsein voor de Federatie-Klingon Oorlog van 2372-2373. Aan het begin van 2372 voerde een Klingon aanvalsmacht, onder leiding van kanselier Gowron en generaal Martok, een aanval uit op het Federatie ruimtestation Deep Space 9, in een poging om kapitein Benjamin Sisko te dwingen om de Cardassian Detapa raadsleden over te dragen die onder zijn bescherming stonden. De Klingons hadden echter de verdediging van het station onderschat en waren niet in staat het station over te nemen voordat de versterkingen van Starfleet arriveerden. Met het vooruitzicht op enorme verliezen en een escalerende oorlog, gaf Gowron zijn troepen de opdracht om zich terug te trekken. Inleiding op de slag Na de Slag om de Omarionnevel in 2371 verkeerde de Cardassian unie in een staat van verwarring. Eeuwen lang had de Obsidian orde een ijzeren greep op alle niveaus binnen de Cardassian samenleving gehad. Nadat de Obsidian orde nagenoeg vernietigd was door de Jem'Hadar, was de Cardassian dissidentenbeweging eindelijk in staat om een vuist te maken tegen de onderdrukking van het Centrale Commando. Geconfronteerd met groeiende onrust en opstanden, sloot het Centrale Commando de grenzen van de Unie af om zich te kunnen blijven richten op de rebellie. Ondanks hun pogingen, werd het Centrale Commando in het begin van 2372 omver geworpen en werd de Detapa raad weer in ere hersteld. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Ondertussen was het Klingon rijk geïnfiltreerd door een Stichter, die zich voordeed als generaal Martok. Deze Stichter maakte gebruik van de paranoia die door de Vormverwisselaars was veroorzaakt, en kon de Klingon hoge raad ervan overtuigen dat de Cardassian opstand alleen kon zijn geslaagd met hulp van de Dominion en dat de Detapa raad door Stichters was vervangen. Martok stelde voor om de Cardassian unie binnen te vallen en de "Dominion bedreiging" te neutraliseren. Zijn voorstel kwam op het moment dat vele Klingons van mening waren dat de jaren van vrede hun hadden doen verdwalen. Zijn invasieplannen werden gretig omarmd door de Klingons die hoopten dat de glorieuze dagen van oorlog en verovering zouden terugkeren. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" • "Apocalypse Rising") Na het afronden van de voorbereidingen arriveerde een Klingon aanvalsmacht van meer dan vijftig oorlogsschepen, onder leiding van de [[IKS Negh'Var|IKS Negh'Var]], bij Deep Space 9. Ze beweerden dat ze de Federatie kwamen ondersteunen in hun crisis tegen de Dominion. Nadat hun echte doel was ontdekt, vroeg kapitein Benjamin Sisko aan Martok om zijn plannen te heroverwegen. Ongeacht de weigering van Starfleet voor ondersteuning, zette de Klingon vloot koers richting Cardassian ruimte, waarmee de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog van start ging. Gebonden door hun alliantie kon de Federatie niets doen om tussenbeide te komen, alhoewel Sisko via Elim Garak "onofficieel" een waarschuwing doorgaf. Enige dagen later veroordeelde de Federatie raad de Klingon aanval. Gowron kookte van woede dat zijn bondgenoten hem in de steek hadden gelaten bij de "verdediging van het Alfa kwadrant" tegen de Dominion, waarna hij zich terugtrok uit de Khitomer akkoorden en alle diplomatieke betrekkingen verbrak. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Vlucht van Cardassia Alhoewel de Cardassian vloot, dankzij de waarschuwing van Garak, op tijd gemobiliseerd was, braken de Klingons al snel na het begin van de invasie door de linies. Nu waren de Klingon strijdkrachten nog maar 52 uur verwijderd van Cardassia prime zelf. Als het ze lukte om de planeet te overwinnen en daarbij de Detapa raad om te brengen was de oorlog in feite gewonnen. Om dit te voorkomen nam Sisko contact op met gul Dukat, de nieuwe militaire adviseur van de Detapa raad, en adviseerde hem om de Raad naar Deep Space 9 te evacueren. Dukat ging akkoord en verliet Cardassia met de Raadsleden aan boord van de kruiser Prakesh. Op hetzelfde moment vertrok Sisko met de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] naar een afgesproken plek met Dukat en maakte daarbij gebruik van het verhulapparaat om niet door de Klingons opgemerkt te worden. Toen ze op de plek arriveerden bleek dat de Prakesh onderschept was door drie roofvogels en zwaar onder vuur lag. De Klingons negeerden Sisko's bevel om de vijandelijkheden te staken en namen de Defiant onder vuur. Hiermee kwam er een abrupt einde aan de vele jaren van vrede. De Defiant ging de strijd aan met de roofvogels en ving met een gemodificeerde trekstraal de treffers op van een nabije Vor'cha klasse aanvalskruiser. Na het neerlaten van de schilden kon de Defiant de leden van de Detapa raad overtransporteren voordat de Prakesh explodeerde. Hierna vertrok de Defiant op maximum warp terug naar Deep Space 9, met de Klingon oorlogsschepen in het kielzog. Na deze ontwikkeling wijzigden de Klingon hoofdmacht zijn koers van Cardassia prime naar het Bajor systeem. Aan boord van de Defiant hield Dr. Julian Bashir bloedtesten om te verifiëren of de Detapa raadsleden geen Stichters waren. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") De slag Toen de Defiant bij Deep Space 9 aankwam troffen ze daar tientallen Klingon oorlogsschepen in een aanvalsformatie, die op hen wachtten voorbij de defensielinie van het schip. Gowron en Marton, die aan boord waren van de Negh'Var, stelden Sisko een ultimatum: lever de Raadsleden uit, of ze zouden met geweld worden gehaald. Sisko weigerde en bracht hen op de hoogte van de uitslag van de bloedtesten. Het was geen verrassing dat Gowron dit weinig interesseerde, hij was toch al van mening dat het voor het Alfa en Beta kwadrant beter zou zijn als de Klingons de macht zouden hebben over Cardassia. Sisko gaf een laatste waarschuwing: in het afgelopen jaar was de defensie van het station op grote schaal gemoderniseerd in verband met een verwachtte massale aanval van de Dominion. Verbeteringen waren onder meer de installatie van nieuwe torpedo werpers en fasers, evenals een voorraad van 5000 fotontorpedo's. Gowron was niet onder de indruk en gaf zijn troepen de opdracht om aan te vallen met de strijdkreet "CHEGH-chew jaj-VAM jaj-KAK" - "Vandaag is een goede dag om te sterven" De eerste Klingon aanvalsgolf opende het vuur op het station, waardoor het op zijn grondvesten schudde. De bewapening op het station op het vuur, waarbij acht Klingon oorlogsschepen verwoest werden en er nog een aantal beschadigd raakten. De aanval van de Klingons ging echter door. Sisko realiseerde zich dat onderhandelingen weinig zin hadden en gaf de opdracht om op alles te schieten wat er was. Martok was verrast door de verdediging van het station en gaf de opdracht aan de Negh'Var en een aantal andere kruisers om zich te concentreren op de schildgeneratoren van het station. De disruptor kanonnen van de Negh'Var scoorden een aantal directe treffers, waarbij twee van de generatoren uitgeschakeld werden en er een gat ontstond in de schilden van het station. Hierdoor kon de Klingons overstralen naar het Operatie Centrum, de Promenade, de Woonring en Dokpyloon 3. Op het station braken man-tegen-man gevechten uit, alhoewel er onder de burgerbevolking weinig slachtoffers waren aangezien Sisko alle niet-essentiële burgers van het station geëvacueerd had naar schuilplaatsen. De Klingon strijdkrachten werden ook gehinderd door krachtvelden die opgezet waren tussen alle belangrijke toegangspunten. De Starfleet en Bajoran bezetting van het station konden, dankzij hun voorbereidingen, de Klingon bezetting afslaan. Sisko en zijn staf konden de controle over Ops heroveren, waardoor Chief Miles O'Brien de schilden van Deep Space 9 kon herstellen. Zodoende konden de Klingons hun posities op het station niet meer versterken. Starfleet stuurde versterkingen in de vorm van zes sterrenschepen, onder leiding van admiraal Hastur aan boord van de [[USS Venture|USS Venture]]. Gowron voelde dat hij de strijd zou verliezen en stuurde zijn eigen reserves om aan de strijd deel te nemen. Sisko waarschuwde hem dat een totale oorlog tussen de Federatie, de Cardassians en de Klingons hen allen ernstig zou verzwakken en daarmee de weg voor de Dominion vrij zou maken. Martok wilde de strijd voortzetten, maar Gowron was wijzer en beval de Klingon vloot om de strijd de staken: de slag was voorbij. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") De nasleep De slag eindigde zonder overwinnaar. Hun aanval op Deep Space 9 en de Detapa raad was mislukt, maar hun offensief tegen de Cardassians ging onverminderd verder. Na de slag keerde de Raad terug naar Cardassia prime, maar dit zou slechts van korte duur zijn. In minder dan twee jaar zou de verwoestende oorlog met de Klingons zou Dukat de Cardassians in de handen drijven van een nog meer onderdrukkende macht dan het Centrale Commando. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") Een totale oorlog met de Klingons was voorkomen, maar de alliantie die de twee machten tientallen jaren had verenigd was ten einde gekomen. Het conflict zou later dat jaar met een staakt-het-vuren tot een einde komen, nadat Martok ontmaskerd was als een Vormverwisselaar. Het doel van de Stichters om de Klingon-Federatie alliantie, de enige macht die een Dominion invasie zou kunnen tegenhouden, op te blazen was bijna gelukt. Gelukkig konden de twee machten op tijd zich op tijd weer met elkaar verzoenen, maar niet voordat er vele slachtoffers te betreuren vielen. (DS9: "Broken Link" • "Apocalypse Rising" • "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" • "By Inferno's Light") Deep Space 9, Eerste slag om cs:První bitva o Deep Space 9 de:Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2372) en:First Battle of Deep Space 9 fr:Première Bataille de Deep Space 9